Vows
by PhinalPhantasy
Summary: COMPLETED! My first Final Fantasy story. This is a short series of drabbles featuring my favorite FF VII couple: Cloud and Tifa, all taking place after Advent Children.
1. For Richer or Poorer

**Final Fantasy VII: For Richer or Poorer**

**By: PhinalPhantasy**

(A/N: I'm sorry it's been a while since I've submitted anything. My sleep schedule has been very off lately and as such I haven't been writing as often as I would like. I'll try to update my other open stories as soon as possible. This fic is written for a great deviantart artist's (Cataclysm-X) contest about "Famous Duos or Couples." The rules were pretty much open to almost anything so I thought I'd take the opportunity to write in one of my favorite fandoms that I've never written in before, Final Fantasy [which is ironic considering my penname]. As this is my first time writing a FF story, I hope I do it justice. This story takes place soon after Advent Children.)

(Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or its characters; I'm just having fun with it.)

After thinking things over, Cloud could only come to one conclusion…this was the worst situation he had ever been in. Sure he helped save the world from Sephiroth…twice, but this was one problem his skills as an ex-SOILDER couldn't solve.

"What are we going to do Cloud?" Tifa asked, her normally happy demeanor replaced with one of severe worry as she placed the copies of the various bills of this month on the bar: rent, utilities, cable, internet, garbage removal, the supplies of the various alcoholic beverages and food the lovely bartender served here, all were extremely steep, "I could lose 7th Heaven!" she said, "It's not just where I work, it's my _home!"_

"_Our_ home," Cloud reminded his lover, "Or did you forget that I've been living here for the past two years?"

Tifa sighed, "I'm sorry Cloud. I'm just really stressed." Cloud didn't reply but took her into his arms.

"It'll be okay. We'll figure something out," he said, kissing her forehead, "What if…I did a little monster hunting to get some extra gil?" he suggested.

"Are you joking?" Tifa asked, "It would take you days to kill enough monsters around here to build up this kind of gil and just as long if you were to venture farther away from here to find the big money monsters and come back."

Cloud thought it over, "I guess you're right. And even though my delivery service is doing decent, it won't make us enough in time."

"And customers at the bar have been a little scarce lately," Tifa noted, "The recession is hitting everyone hard." Cloud nodded. Somehow news had leaked as to the unsavory nature of some of the Shin-Ra Corporation's experiments and as a result, the public's confidence in them dropped sharply, but in the long run, hurting the megacorporation hurt everyone as the economy was sharply declining. Ironically, Cloud and his friends had decided to use the vast amount of money they acquired on their original journey to help their former enemy so they could build Edge and give the people in the slums some much needed work. However that million gil was used up quickly and the world was still in crisis, just a different kind. But to Cloud, the biggest crisis was seeing the woman he loved in such dire straights, "Tifa. I promise you that I'll help us get through this, one way or another."

"Cloud…you don't have to shoulder the burden by yourself," Tifa replied, "Like you said, it's _our_ home."

"I know," Cloud replied, "But there is one thing I can do to help hold us over for at least the next few months."

"What's that?" Tifa asked.

"It's nothing dangerous I promise you," Cloud said, "But it will require a pretty big sacrifice on my part."

"Tell me," Tifa said.

"If I said anymore, I'm afraid you won't let me do it," Cloud said.

"Well in that case, don't do it," Tifa replied, "If you know I won't approve, then don't even _think_ it," she insisted, "Come on. The deadlines to these bills aren't for a few days. We can think of something before then, I'm sure," she smiled. Cloud nodded in agreement. For the rest of the day, they had brainstormed ideas form stuff as ridiculous as going to the casinos in Gold Saucer and pray for the best, to stuff that would take too long to work like opening a dojo, to even the unlikely idea of working for Shin-Ra itself. By the end of the day Cloud and Tifa were both tired and no closer to a solution so they decided to call it a night early and fell asleep in each other's arms…

It was the crack of dawn when Cloud woke up first and smiled at seeing the sweet sleeping face of Tifa. Normally he would give her a kiss, but he wanted to leave without her knowing. He knew his lover wouldn't like what he was about to do, so he felt a twinge of guilt, but as he didn't verbally make a promise, Cloud figured it would be easier to ask for forgiveness rather than permission. He got up slowly and took his clothes to the bathroom to change there before going downstairs and leaving on his motorcycle. The start of the engine however _was_ enough to wake up Tifa.

"Huh? What?" the young woman woke up with a start. She looked around and saw that Cloud wasn't next to her on the bed. She got up and looked out the window, not caring that she was currently wearing a revealing nightgown for all to see, and she saw her lover on his bike zooming off in the streets, "Cloud," she said with both anger and worry. She quickly went to the telephone and dialed his cell phone…which she heard going off on top of their nightstand, "You didn't even take your phone…what if something happens…" she said to the empty room. Suddenly all thought of her financial worries took a back seat to worrying about her Cloud…

It was four hours later before she heard the sound of an approaching motorcycle again. However Tifa knew the sound of the engine on Cloud's customized bike and this definitely wasn't it. The motor stopped just outside the entrance to the bar and footsteps approached the open bar.

"Sorry, we're closed until tonight," Tifa announced, not bothering to look at the potential customer who let out a low whistle.

"Tifa if you dressed like _that _when you serve drinks, our troubles would _really_ be over."

"Cloud Strife you jerk!" Tifa jumped over the bar, only now remembering that she didn't bother to change from her nightgown. She blushed a bit but still approached Cloud and gave him a strong punch on the side of his face that sent the ex-SOILDER to the ground, "Do you have _any_ idea how worried I was? Leaving without telling me! Without your cell! And after telling me you think you can do something I won't like! Well what did you do? Why did you do it? Explain yourself!" Tifa demanded.

"Please calm down," Cloud said, rubbing his very sore cheek, "If you want to know what I did, look outside."

Tifa glared at her lover before stepping outside. Parked in Cloud's usual space was an ordinary Yamaha. Tifa's eyes widened and her jaw dropped when she realized what Cloud had done, "You…you traded in your custom bike! You traded in the Fenrir!" Tifa said in shock.

"And got a great deal. I have a lot of cash back," Cloud said, "And that's not all," he said and then turned around to show Tifa his back which had an _ordinary_ sized sword strapped to it.

"Your sword…" Tifa was amazed.

"Swords. Plural," Cloud replied, "The Fusion Swords that I had customized to interlock with each other. All sold."

"Your bike, your weapons," Tifa said, "I know what they meant to you. You sold them for me?"

"I knew you wouldn't let me if I said anything. After all it did take me a while to get the gil to buy them in the first place," Cloud replied, "I had to though. For you. For us. I hope you're not mad."

Tifa, teary eyed, moved to Cloud and wrapped him in a bear hug, "Thank you Cloud. I love you," she said.

"There's one more thing I had to sell," Cloud said, "I had a present I wanted to give you yesterday, but when you showed me those bills I knew I had to trade it too."

"What kind of present?" Tifa asked. Cloud got down on one knee and pulled a small box from his pocket. He opened it in front of her and inside was a gold ring with a single diamond in the center. A simple but beautiful design.

"I love you Tifa," Cloud said, "And even though I know this ring isn't worthy of your finger, I realized something today. Even the more elegant ring I had earlier wouldn't've been worthy of you, but it doesn't matter. What matters to me is the love we have for each other. For richer or poorer, I am yours if you will have me. Tifa Lockhart, will you marry me?"

Tifa was speechless for a moment. Although it was true that even if Cloud did tell her what he planned, she wouldn't've allowed it, it was the sweetest most loving thing he had ever done for her. Smiling with tears in her eyes, she nodded, "Yes Cloud. I will marry you!" Tifa held out her hand and a smiling Cloud put the ring on her finger then got on his feet and wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you Tifa and together we can endure anything."

"I know Cloud. I love you too," Tifa replied and kissed her new fiancée with passion, knowing that no matter what, they'll make it.

(A/N: Well I hope that you enjoyed my take on one of my favorite FF couples. Please leave me some comments to let me know what you thought.)


	2. In Sickness and in Health

**Final Fantasy VII: In Sickness and in Health**

**By: PhinalPhantasy**

(A/N: This is the second fic I wrote for Cataclysm-X's contest about "Famous Duos or Couples." It's a sequel to my previous one and I hope you all like it. I'll probably write a third story related to this but it'll be too late to submit to her contest, I'll just do it for the heck of it.)

(Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or its characters; I'm just having fun with it.)

"Cloud…I'm not feeling so good," Tifa groaned, nudging her husband to get him to wake up.

"Uhh…what time is it?" Cloud said incoherently. He looked over at the alarm clock in their room, "Tifa it's 3:30 am…can't you give me three more hours?" he muttered sleepily.

"Cloud…I'm feeling very sick right now. I need you to help me," Tifa moaned.

"Oh okay," Cloud was instantly alert, the needs of his wife taking priority over sleep deprivation. He got out of bed and went to Tifa's side and held out his hand to help her up.

"Toilet," she said simply. Cloud blushed but he led her to the nearby bathroom and she bent over as if she was going to spew chunks. Cloud quickly reached over and held her hair back for her and they were forced to go back in and out of there for the rest of the night, neither one getting much sleep.

XXX

Several hours later, Cloud and Tifa were on their way to the doctor's office via taxi as riding on Cloud's bike wouldn't've been a good idea for someone suffering from nausea. When they arrived they thanked their driver and paid him before entering the office. After the doctor asked a series of questions and performed a series of tests, there was only one conclusion. The couple was soon congratulated as Tifa was pregnant. After the doctor gave them a recommended schedule of periodic check-ups and a list of foods to avoid and a list to try to eat more of, the couple left and took another taxi home.

XXX

"Wow," was all Cloud could say when they arrived. Tifa decided to close the bar for the rest of the day in order to have a chance to discuss things.

"Wow indeed," Tifa replied as she locked the door and put a sign that 7th Heaven was closed for the day. She turned back to her husband, "You are happy about this aren't you?" she asked shyly.

"Well I'll have to admit that this is very unexpected. I mean we both used precautions," Cloud replied.

"I know we did, but they obviously didn't work," Tifa huffed, "but that wasn't the question I asked, was it?"

Cloud sighed and put his arms around his beautiful wife, "To be honest, I wanted to wait a little longer before we had children. I was hoping to enjoy being a childless married couple for a little bit longer but I can say that I am not upset. I do want us to be parents. I mean after looking after Marlene and Denzel I think we're ready. I love you Tifa and I'm glad you're my wife and that we're having a child together."

Tifa smiled, her eyes a little watery, "I love you too Cloud. To be honest I was worried that you'd be upset but I see that I was being silly. I agree that this is sooner than I had expected but now that this miracle is going to happen, I can't wait to be parents…but in the meantime Cloud, you're going to have to carry a little more of the weight around here," she grinned.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Cloud asked.

XXX

It was a good thing the bar was closed and the windows covered by the blinds because if anyone saw what was going on inside, they most likely would've gotten a good laugh at what was going on inside. The ex-SOILDER, one of the strongest men in the world, one of its greatest heroes, was wearing an apron and wielding a broom instead of his usual sword and his very loving wife was pointing out where he was missing spots.

"No Cloud you're doing it all wrong!" Tifa said, "Yes over there! Don't you see where you missed? What's wrong?"

"Do I _have _to wear the apron?" Cloud whined.

"Don't complain. At least no one is here but the two of us. It can't be as bad as when we "visited" Don Corneo."

Cloud winced, "That was over two years ago! I thought we agreed to never mention that incident again.

Tifa laughed, "You made such a cute girl; now you're just a cuter housewife."

Cloud pointed his broom at his wife, "Are you _sure_ that you're not feeling well enough to help?" He proceeded to gently tickle her face with the bristles, grinning like a mischievous child.

"Hey cut it out!" Tifa laughed, "No fair picking on the pregnant girl! That's dirty!"

"You seem fine to me," Cloud countered, now brushing her side.

"You married me!" Tifa laughed as she was being tickled, "You promised to take care of me in sickness and in health!"

"This _is_ taking care of you," Cloud replied innocently, still on the attack, "I did such a good job earlier this morning, don't you appreciate me?"

"Yes! Yes!" Tifa laughed, "I love you! I appreciate you! You're a great husband!" then Cloud stopped tickling her, "but you're lazy and need to do your share of the work!" she added, sticking out her tongue, "It's only for nine more months. I'm sure you can handle it." Then she bent over, "Uh oh. Morning sickness is coming again and it's mid afternoon!" She and Cloud rushed again to the bathroom. When the nausea passed, Cloud helped her sit back in their bed.

"It's going to be a _long_ nine months," he said, "but you're worth it and more. I love you."

"I love you too. Now it's nap time" Tifa replied, "Please have the place cleaned by the time I wake up. I think I'll be a couple of hours anyways."

"Alright, I promise. Call for me when you wake up," Cloud smiled and helped Tifa get under the covers and gently kissed her forehead before leaving the room to get back to work.

"Yep. Definitely worth it," Cloud repeated to himself as he got back to his broom.

(A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed this drabble. I have one more planned for this series so I hope you look forward to it. Reviews as always are welcome.)


	3. For Better or For Worse

**Final Fantasy VII: For Better or For Worse**

**By: PhinalPhantasy**

(A/N: Well the couples and duos contest I originally entered was over a long time ago, but I still thought that this fic could use one more one shot to finish it off, so I decided to write this one for the heck of it. I'm just sorry it took so long for me to get to it; it's been on the back burner for a while. I hope everyone enjoys.)

(Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or its characters; I'm just having fun with it.)

The past several months were pretty hectic for Cloud and Tifa. Tifa managed to still run the bar with help from Marlene and Denzel. However, Cloud was pulling more than his usual share. Not only did he have to run his delivery service, but he was also at the beck and call of his wife who would ask him to pick up the strangest foods and the oddest times. He was currently on his way home after a delivery and his Tifa asked him to pick up some pickles and ice cream. Cloud originally thought that particular craving by pregnant women to be a myth until now. He hit the main road back to Edge when his cell phone rang to the familiar tune that became Tifa's Theme.

"Yes Tifa?" Cloud asked.

"Cloud dear…it's time," Tifa replied.

"Time? I made my delivery early so no worries."

"No Cloud. It's Time!" Tifa shouted, almost making Cloud drop his cell.

"Oh. Oh!" Cloud replied, "Can't it wait until I get home?"

"This baby is coming on its own schedule!" Tifa shouted, "With or without you!"

"All right I'm on my way. Call the ambulance; I don't know if I'll be there in time to give you a ride."

"Hurry Cloud!" Tifa said.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world." Cloud hit the accelerator and pushed his bike to the limit. He didn't want to miss out on the birth of his first child. The couple decided they didn't want to know the gender because the surprise would fill them with joy. Though after talking it over, they decided on an appropriate name for either possible result. Cloud finally entered Edge and got back on the phone. He got an answer right away.

"Cloud? It's Barret. Marlene called me over right away. Tifa's already on her way to the hospital so hurry up and get there!"

"Do the others know?" Cloud asked.

"Yeah. I'm busy playing phone tag so if you want us all there, hang up and get moving!"

"Right!" Cloud hanged up and rode as fast as possible to arrive at the hospital. Even though Barret protested, they decided for a Shin-Ra ran place as it had the best medical care possible. Cloud ran to the receptionist and was trying to catch his breath.

"I'm Cloud Strife, Tifa Strife's husband. She should be here and she's in labor," he said in between breaths.

"Yes, she was just admitted 10 minutes ago," the receptionist replied, "Room 701."

"Thanks," Cloud replied. He headed for the elevator door but heard a familiarly annoying voice.

"Yo! It'd be faster if you took the stairs," the bright red-haired Turk called out.

"Reno what are you doing here?" Cloud demanded.

"When Reeve got the invite from Barret, naturally the rest of us were invited by default," Reno grinned, "Come on! It's not every day you become a father for the first time!" He held the door open and Cloud sprinted up the stairs as quickly as his legs could carry him. Reno was right behind him doing his crazy war cry as he ran up the stairs. The two of them found their way upstairs and when they opened the door, they saw the rest of the Turks minus Elena outside.

"Don't worry Cloud," Rude said, "We're not letting anyone in who doesn't belong."

"Yeah. Tifa's glad for the extra support we're giving too," Reeve smiled.

"Umm…thanks," Cloud sweat dropped for a moment.

"Cloud…is that you? Get your worthless hide in here!" Tifa shouted from inside the delivery room. Running out of the room was Elena in a panic.

"Are you okay?" Tseng asked.

"She's scary!" Elena said, "I was giving her some moral support from another woman but she snapped when she heard your voice, Cloud."

"I don't know if I want to go in there now," Cloud remarked. Reno got a mischievous grin and nodded to Rude and the two of them shoved Cloud in the door, held open by Reeve.

'Don't worry; we won't let any of your friends interrupt. You can be all alone with her," Reno grinned.

"Cloud! Get over here now!" Tifa shouted as doctors were at her side encouraging her and helping. Cloud walked to his wife and she instantly gave him a death glare, "This is all your fault! You did this to me! I'm never allowing you to even _think _about touching me again!"

"Tifa I'm so sorry," Cloud said, never before seeing his wife in such a fury. He took her hand in his, a big mistake because she was having a contraction then. A normal woman alone could probably crush a man's hand in this state, but Tifa was probably the strongest woman in the world and even though Cloud was probably the strongest man in the world, that really didn't help him much as he was instantly brought down to his knees crying in pain and feeling the bones in his hand trying not to break.

"AHH! My hand!" Cloud cried out.

"Shut up you're in a hospital! They'll treat it after. Just take it like a man!" Tifa shouted back.

Outside the delivery room, the rest of the happy couple's friends arrived.

"What'd we miss?" Yuffie asked.

"The traditional hand crushing," Rude smirked.

"That's one reason why I don't want kids," Cid laughed.

"That's a relief," Vincent smiled, "Can you imagine this foul mouthed man a father?" Just then they all heard some loud swearing, enough to take even Cid and Barret by surprise. Yuffie and Reno quickly covered Marlene and Denzel's ears.

"What is Cloud doing?" Marlene asked.

"They're not hurting each other are they?" Denzel sounded worried.

"Why don't you take the kids out to eat Yuffie," Barret suggested.

"No way! I don't want to miss anything!" Yuffie replied.

"I'll do it," Nanaki sighed, "I was barely allowed in here anyways. Call me when they're ready for visitors." The others nodded their agreement.

XXX

Ten hours later, a nurse came out and informed them that Tifa was in the last stages of labor.

"It's almost time my love. Push!" Cloud told Tifa. She groaned and screamed.

"The baby's coming Cloud! Oh I just want it to be over!"

"Come on Tifa! You're the strongest woman in the world! I love you. Now push!" One last howling scream from the mother and the baby finally emerged.

"It's a healthy beautiful boy," the head doctor announced. Tifa was laughing and crying at the same time.

"Let me see him!" she insisted. The doctor nodded and brought the young mother her newborn son. She held him close to her heart and Cloud peered down at his son, smiling.

"Welcome to the world, Zachary Zangan Strife," Cloud gave his son a kiss, "We love you very much." Tifa kissed Zack's namesake as well and looked up at her husband.

"He's perfect," Tifa smiled at Cloud who kissed her softly.

"You did great Tifa. I love you."

"I love you too Cloud. I'm so sorry about your hand and the horrible things I said to you."

"Don't worry about it," Cloud replied, "I was warned about that possibility. Anyways I love you for better or for worse. Now that the worse part is over, we can concentrate on the better. When do you want to see the others?"

"Give me a chance to rest first silly!" Tifa laughed.

A few more hours later, all of the family's friends (even the Turks despite Barret's protests) were gathered in a large space in the hallway, Tifa holding Zack and in a wheelchair, everyone posing for a photograph.

"Say cheese everyone." Reeve had Cait Sith be the photographer so he could be in the picture too.

"Wow Cloud. We really are blessed. Our family is larger than we thought," Tifa said in between pictures.

"Yes. Our son is going to have lots of aunts and uncles," Cloud joked, "But I think we're going to be awesome parents."

"Oh yeah. The greatest," Tifa agreed, the thought of their future together filled with hope all over again.

THE END


End file.
